Winter's Hell
by DemiSkull
Summary: Welcome to my inner hell. First fanfic... Story is mainly from Matthew Williams' POV. Reviews greatly appreciated :D


**A/N: Um... hey guys here's chapter 1 of the fanfic I'm working on right now... I'd like to hear your comments and ideas on this :D **

* * *

><p>He was just a silhouette against the trembling sun. One that flickered inconsistently; a slight mirage that lingered in the eye. He looked up then, and felt the hot wind, razing his cheek with white ashes.<em> It was done. There was nothing except for this fake imitation of snow.<em> He smiled, then lifted his slender hand up to his face, and ripped the last remnants of his past life away. Slowly, his fingers released the object, and it fell, landing on the soft earth, where he ground it, gently, into dust.

_The world is clear. _

On that day, the sky was a stark-white. There was nothing but silence. The silence of his inner hell. _It was dark._ He had lain in his bed, among the warm blankets, thinking about the world, and how he was just a small speck in the midst of it all. His faithful companion had lain by his side, murmuring "Who?" in a frequent, monotonic whisper. And all that time, his name ran through his head. _Matthew Williams. Canada. _Two names that wove themselves around his neck, choking him. It was so surprisingly painful at times, yet it meant so much to him. He reached out and gently traced the lone strand that stood out against the rest of his blond, wavy hair. It was like this every day.

Matthew sighed and reached for his glasses, groping in the dim light. There was something very different; there was an underlying sense of unease, but he paid it no attention. Drearily, he raised himself off the bed and shuffled over to the washroom, stopping once to glance at himself in the mirror. A thin, scrawny boy looked back at him, violet eyes dull and void, as if the warmth had been sucked out of them. He braced himself against the smooth curvature of the sink, looking down at his hands, which were gripping the porcelain tightly. _Scars, running in broken, stray lines down his body. Each one held a memory that flitted in and out of his dreams. _He had been broken many times, and yet he was still whole. Matthew smiled to himself. War after war, it had been all the same. He would stay behind and help rebuild, and send the dead off to their deserved rest. And sometimes, the strain of it all would break him, turning him into nothing more than a curled up fetus, whimpering and crying. Those days, it had felt to him as though time had stopped, but as always, he gradually picked up the pieces of himself and returned to life. He dressed, then headed down the stairs, leaving nothing more than a shadow.

As he stepped out the door, the wind greeted him with its cold embrace, the snow touching at his exposed face. He shivered involuntary, and shut the door gently. Picking up his discarded jacket, he put it on, delicately threading each button through. There was a slight motion behind him, and a slight snuffle. He knelt down and faced his small companion, a cream – coloured bear cub. It slowly tilted its head to the side, whimpering softly as Matthew gently scratched it under the chin.

"I'm just going out for a bit," he whispered, gently rubbing his fingers through the bear's coarse fur. The cub pawed at his hand, clawing at the thick material of his jacket. "It won't take long… I promise." There was a warm flash of tongue across Matthew's cheek. He laughed, then slowly untangled the bear from himself. Standing up slowly, he stretched, then reached for the cool metal knob, turning it without a sound. He glanced at his pet once more, smiled, and stepped out into the howling wind. Cold, biting air immediately filled his lungs with a burning sensation. Snow blinded him once more with its whiteness, and he fell into it. Matthew stood briefly in the whirling storm of silence, staring upwards, with his violet eyes. He never saw it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Im sorry for the early cliffhanger :D Leave you hanging... hah (I'm so bad at jokes) **


End file.
